


Cliche Camping(A!U Teen Wolf)

by orphan_account



Series: Cliche Camping [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allydia - Freeform, Camping, Scisaac - Freeform, human!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an idea to go on a trip with his friends, and the first thing he does is invite everyone he felt comfortable with on a camping trip. Including, Lydia Martin, Scott Mccall, Isaac Lahey, and Allison Argent.<br/>AU in which Scott Mccall is not turned and him and Stiles really don't know much about what happened this past year in school while loads of attacks happened in the wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche Camping(A!U Teen Wolf)

“Dude, Scott c’mon, I mean this could be a great opportunity t-to build great friendships! Think about it, you and Allison had a falling out and me and Lydia obviously aren’t too-” he pauses to mesh his hands together, “together and all, but I’m inviting them and Isaac because this could be awesome! Something like they have in the movies, go on a camping trip and-”

“And get eaten by wild wolves, bitten by snakes, or kidnapped?” Scott interrupted Stiles.

“Oh, come on Scott! There are no wolves in California, wild or otherwise.” Stiles said as he threw his hands up, and sat on his bed. “It’ll only be for a night, c’mon Scott.” He said, eyebrows raising. “Then you can start your whole new you thing, and I won’t bother you all summer about playing video games, promise.” He added.

“Fine, but only one night, and I doubt Lydia and Allison will even want to go. Allison’s dad definitely won’t let her go.” Scott gave in, and rolled his eyes as he spun in Stile’s computer chair.

“Yeah, whatever. I bet Lydia will talk Allison into it, she’ll definitely want to go. In fact I’ll call her right now.” Stiles jumped off his bed, and grabbed his phone off the desk dialing Lydia’s number and leaning against his desk as he waited. His tongue pushed the side of his cheek, and he raised his eyebrows at Scott when Lydia answers. 

“Hello?” Lydia answers the phone perkily.

“He-Hey, Lydia. Listen Scott, Isaac, and I were wondering if you and Allison would want to come on a camping trip with us. We were going to head out in a few days and just spend a night out in the woods.” Stiles told her with his confidence making him a bit fidgety, which was noticeable, as he shifted his weight between his legs.

“Hmm, I’ll talk to Allison about it but I mean her dad’s super strict and all. So don’t expect much.” Lydia smiled and hung up, figuring that would be the end of that. She sat up slightly on her elbows and yawned, glancing to Allison who was still asleep. They’d had a sleepover to celebrate school getting out. 

Lydia gave a short-lived smile and slid out of bed, running a hand through her hair as she walked to her closet. She rested her hands on her hips and looked at her closet before pulling a few clothes off the hanger. She took a sticky-note off her dresser and a pen with a heart shaped top in order to write Allison a short note.

> ‘Taking a shower, dork. Stiles wants us to go camping before you go away, you in?  
>  ♥Signed, the beautiful Allison Argent.’

When Allison woke up she found the note on her forehead and her eyebrows knitted together as she read it, before she gave a laugh. Lydia’s confidence was amusing to her, and if Lydia, Stiles, and her went on a camping trip then of course she’d be okay with it.

Allison slid out of bed and tugged on her t-shirt until she felt like she wasn’t being strangled by it. She picked up her bag and figured it wouldn’t be long until Lydia was out of the shower, so she sat by the door and glanced around the hallway at the few pictures that were on the wall. As she’d guessed Lydia was out in just a few minutes. As usual Allison got into the shower and tossed her clothes out onto the bath mat as Lydia went on rambling while Allison took her shower.

The first time that Lydia had insisted she be in the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, while Allison was showering, Allison had been severely objective and a bit uncomfortable. But she was used to it now, Lydia was just one of those people who wasn’t made to feel awkward in most any situation. It might have helped that Lydia and her were best friends with in between benefits.

“So it’d be us, and Stiles going out camping, right?” Allison asked as she turned on the water.

“Well, Stiles said Scott, Isaac and us.” Lydia corrected, applying her makeup slowly.

“Scott, as in Scott Mccall? Absolutely not, we weren’t going to be talking this summer. He and I have not been getting on.” 

“Relax, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s moving on, Allison. In fact I’m pretty sure he’s into someone else.” Lydia shook her head. “I don’t exactly find Stiles my type of guy either, but he’s nice enough, and this would just be something fun to do okay? I think you should come.” 

“As long as you don’t leave me alone, I really don’t need Scott to be coming up to me with one of his apologies. I really wanted to get away from all of that this summer, Lydia.” 

“Of course I won’t let big bad Mccall get within a five foot radius of you once we’re camping.” Lydia said, as if it were obvious she’d had no such intentions.

“What am I supposed to tell my dad?” 

“A lie.” Lydia stood up a bit straighter, puckering her lips before giving herself a confidence boosting smile before glancing at the shower curtain. “I mean what else would you be telling him?”

* * *

Stiles looked to Scott with a look that said it all. “I told ya’ she’d be up for it. Think you know it all, Scott.” He did a little jig before taking his phone with him to the bed.

“Have you asked Isaac yet?” 

“Mm, nope. I invited him to your house this afternoon to play the new multi-shooter that I got.” Stiles stood up again and tossed his phone on his pillow before moving to find a pair of clean jeans to change into instead of the one’s he’d fallen asleep in. He started to wiggle into them as he spoke. “So I figured we’d just ask him then. Why wouldn’t he say yes though? He obviously doesn’t have anything better to do.”

Scott shrugged and tugged his own pants out of his duffel and switched into them as well. It wasn’t long before they were heading to Scott’s house, and along the way Stiles wouldn’t shut up about how great a summer this was going to be, and that sophomore year was going to be so great, and a whole bunch of other nonsense that Scott didn’t find himself willing to listen to. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, he just wasn’t interested at the moment. 

As they got to Scott’s driveway he noted that his mom wasn’t home, and he hadn’t really expected her to be, she was after all a working woman. Scott pushed the door open and tossed his duffel bag to the stairs and walked into the living room instead. He was hungry and Stiles was impatient as ever.

“I’m going to put the game in, how ‘bout we have some grilled cheese, huh, huh?” Stiles grinned, and his eyebrows raised as if to convince Scott more. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Scott only laughed and found himself trying to make grilled cheese.

By the time that the doorbell rang Scott was in the middle of the tedious joining of grilled cheese halves for his plate. He still had to join Stiles pieces and if Isaac wanted some then he’d have to make him some too. 

“Hey, Stiles, can you grab that?” He asked leaning around the corner to look at Stiles who groaned but did stand up and trod over to the front door. In came Isaac, lead by Stiles into the living room. 

“Mind if we start without you, Scott?” Stiles called.

“No, it’s fine. Hey Isaac!” Scott waved from around the cabinet of the kitchen. He heard Isaac respond with a hey, most likely with one of those half smiles of his. “You want a grilled cheese while I’m in here?”

“Um, yeah sure. Here, I’ll help. You looked like you were having troubles getting them together a minute ago.” Isaac strode into the kitchen to come to his rescue.

“No I had it, I-I can handle it.” But Isaac picked up the corner of half a grilled cheese and flipped it right onto another in order to create a sandwich and Scott’s words were taken from him.

“I can handle it for you. Eat your grilled cheese, I can make my own. I’ll clean the stuff up and all.” Isaac smiled, turning his head to look at Scott. He wasn’t entirely sure why Scott averted his eyes to the sandwiches. He mumbled something like ‘go ahead’ and picked up the plates for him and Stiles before he left off. 

Isaac was done making his grilled cheese in record time compared to Scott and joined the other two boys in the living room, plopping down beside Scott and glancing to Stiles. “Is this game any good, or is it something stupid?” He asked as he took a bite of his grilled cheese.

“It’s freakin’ awesome, man!” Stiles said excitedly, half way through chewing his food. 

“If you say so.” Isaac smirked and took another bite of his grilled cheese, eyes drifting around the room. “Why don’t you set it up so we can play?” He asked, tossing Stiles the controller that sat beside him. The other two controllers were on the floor.

“Fine.” Stiles mumbled, holding his half eaten sandwich in his mouth as he wiped the grease off his fingers to set the game up. Scott moved to grab the controllers, setting one on Isaac’s knee and the other in his own lap. It wasn’t long before they started playing, and indeed it was one of the better multi-player shooter games any of them had played. 

About ten minutes into a round Scott groaned. “That’s the tenth time I’ve died! I’m not playing this anymore.” Which earned him a laugh from the other two boys.

“C’mon Mccall, look it’s not that hard. You’re just pressing the wrong buttons for what you wanna do.” Isaac set his own controller in his lap and picked up Scott’s, attempting to show him what he was doing wrong. Soon Scott was playing much better, and they were nearly silent as they played.

“Hey, Isaac, you want to go camping in a few days? We’re just going to spend a night out in the woods, y’know? With Lydia, and Allison, and obviously Scott and I.” Stiles had chosen to ask rather randomly but Isaac nodded a bit glancing to Stiles.

“Yeah, alright. I’m up for it.” He nodded once more, his attention turning back to the screen.

“Told you.” Stiles mumbled, elbowing Scott.

“Didn’t think I’d come, Scott?” He asks, a half smile on his features as he eyes him. “I won’t come if I’m not sincerely invited.” He says, hands going up to show his honesty.

Scott’s jaw dropped a little in surprise and he shook his head. “N-no I just didn’t think anyone was really going to be up for the whole thing. I-I’m glad you’re coming with, of course.” 

Isaac laughed a little and bumped shoulders with him. “Whatever. Are we all going in Stiles’ car is there even room?” 

“Probably not, but I figured y’know Allison and Lydia wouldn’t mind sharing a seat or something like that.” Stiles shrugged, and Scott took a deep sigh. “Hey, or you and Isaac could share a seat, don’t huff at me.” 

No one seemed to notice the blush that appeared on Scott’s cheeks, which was fine with him. Well Isaac noticed the momentary heart palpation, but didn’t register it as anything related.


End file.
